Akira Tetsu (Deceased)
First Name Akira Last Name Tetsu 'IMVU Name' Keizumai 'Nicknames' *Aki (Mother calls him that) * Kira * Tetsu * T.J. (Tetsu Jr.) 'Age' June 16th Sixteen years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 152lbs 'Blood type' Transended Nephalem 'Behavior/Personality' Quite and over protective when it comes to his mother Tomoko Tetsu and sister Sian Tetsu, Akira is very much like his dad, Akuma; Lazy as hell! He often spends his spare time sleeping through the day or being a dedicated fighter in Tetsu's training hall but when in school he normally napping during classes or the roof top of his school and gym to hide the fact that in truth he's actually bored to death/not challenged enough by his teachers having inherited his mother's brain power (he's smart as fuck), which some say makes him a bon-a-fied genius something he'll deny no matter how many times people say it often saying his sisters the smart one. He's kind and gently on the inside though no one really gets to see this side of him unless your a close friend or relative, in truth, he is cold , ill-tempered and when he's mad theirs very few things one can do to cool him off, he also cocky as hell even more so than his father, extremely prideful, and a hard person to figure out. he's also vry good at acting something he learn back when he was in the drama club in middle school, and often use's that to deceive/manipulate people. he'll take adavanage of those weaker than him in a heart beat and laid back most of the time he keeps to himself if he does talk to you it more than likely means he likes you, he's a joker even at inapproappiate times. He's extremely flirty by nature often flirting with women without even trying which causes him alot of problems with women. Despite all this he's still and pretty fun and likeable guy just as long as you don't piss him off or show signs of weakness for him to expolit. Apperance Akira has tan skin and black hair which stops bout at the end of his neck he changes the style occansionally. He stands excatly Five foot Akira.jpg Akira 3.jpg Akira1.jpg Akira2.jpg Akira 4.jpg Akira 5.jpg Akira8.jpg eleven inches, and is one hundred and fifthy pounds of muscle this is thanks to all the strenght and various other traning his Father, Chang, and Ryan has him doing to the point were he's almost as pyshically domaninat as his father. Unlike his father his facail features are gentle in comparasin and he usually has a smile on his face that'll brighten up the room(well when he's happy). He has emeraled blue colored eyes which seem to glow at night(because they do haha). looking at his eyes are like staring at a blue lunar moon which sometimes changes color. Although that's what Akira usually looks like when it's time for a gig he changes and his usually nice groomed hair becomes spikie and looks lke groomed bed head. he wears a thin black unbuttoned suit jacket with the sleeves rooled up , and a white buttoned up white collars shirt underneath with a black tie around his neck and a pair of black demin jeans and black timberlands during school days. Outside of school his usually seen with a sleeveless jacket or shirt of sort and a pair of short and his favorite blackout retro's on. When it's hot outside He's usually walking around with no shirt on. Allignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law(when he feels like it). 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. 'Clan & Rank' Heir To his father's Clan High School Grade Sophomore 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *High School Student *Drummer in the band/Lead Male Singer xXxRebeliousxXx *FootballTeam(Running Back) *BasketballTeam(Sg/Sf) 'Fighting Style' Akuma ken(Devil_Fist) 'Weapon of Choice' Thunder Gloves- A pair of Black Finger less Gloves with holes where the knuckles should be. The gloves were given to him by his Father which he got from the shinto realm(The Destroyer Gloves), Although his father had Shizuka seal off some of it's Destructive power, Akira thanks to his father training is able to channel lighting into his fist. Duel Combat Knife- Two 6 inch Military Grade Combat Knives. Allies/Enemies Family/Allies: * Tomoko Tetsu (Mother) * Akuma Tetsu (Father) * Sian Tetsu (Sister) * Ryan. (Adopted Uncle) * Chang (Family Friend) * Isato Sonade (Maternal Great Grandfather) * Shizuka Noi (Godmother) * Shizumi Sonade (Maternal Grandmother) * Kaguro (Paternal Grandfather) * (Shinto.)Kurai (Paternal Grandmother) * Katrina Lee * Kyle and Lala (Band Mates/xXxRebeliousxXx) Enemies: 'Background' (to be contiuned) PeakHuman System *Peak Human Sensory System The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *Peak Human Intelligence User of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally giftd or training themselves. he's able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: Remebering vast amounts of knowlegde flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Able to learn a variety of combat skills in a day which would take normal people years to achieve mastery over. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Gen 3 Category:NGRPC Category:3rd Gen